


Life On Mars | Karma Police [vid]

by meivocis



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There and back again, a copper's tale by DCI Sam Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life On Mars | Karma Police [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Includes spoilers for both seasons.
> 
> Made in August 2008.

**Music** : Karma Police  
 **Artist** : Radiohead

[LJ](http://infectedframe.livejournal.com/9197.html)


End file.
